


Hecho de estrellas y piedra

by Samanta69



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gigolas Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanta69/pseuds/Samanta69
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los elfos y enanos necesariamente deben odiarse?One-shots e historias cortas, de uno o dos capítulos.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hecho de estrellas y piedra

**Author's Note:**

> Está es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta bella pareja y en está plataforma, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. 
> 
> Para aclarar, este libro constará de pequeños relatos, que no siempre tendrán relación entre ellos. 
> 
> Sin más, ¡Comencemos!.

Pestañeo con incredulidad, ante los dedos que con movimientos líquidos y fluidos, manipularon sus mechones rojizos, con la maestría de alguien que se ha dedicado a trenzar cabello durante siglos.

Con el sueño aún pesando sobre el, Gimli busco la mirada del elfo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—, pregunto, una vez tuvo los ojos marinos de legolas enfocados. Aquellos ojos llenos de blanca espuma y el anhelo de mar.

—No es obvio, mi estimado enano—, la dulzura susurraba en aquellas palabras lo llevaron a tararear de satisfacción y a cerrar nuevamente los párpados— Te trenzo la barba—.

—¿Y las flores?—

—Para decorarla, ¿Algún problema?—, dijo, al mismo tiempo que toma una margarita del conjunto de flores, que cómodamente descansaban en el pecho del enano recostado en la hierba de aquel prado.

—¿Cuando se ha visto un enano con flores, al mero estilo de los elfos? Mahal me perdone—, con gracia adormilada, sacudió la cabeza.

-—No te muevas—, reprimió sin ser realmente severo, más de inmediato recuperó la sonrisa tranquila de la que era dueño—Estoy seguro que tu señor te perdonará, una vez mire lo bien que te ves. Como todo un enano de leyenda —.

—Eres muy dulce muchacho— ,bostezando, hundiendo aún más su cabeza en aquellos muslos fibrosos del arquero.

—Sólo contigo—, confesó con amor  
Plantó un beso de mariposa en los labios agrietados de su amante —Ahora duerme meleth-nin, yo cuidaré de ti—.

—Se que lo harás, mi preciado jade— Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caer dormido. Con dedos de duende enredados en su barba, olor floral y una tenue canción, entonada por un ser de estrellas.


End file.
